waga routashi sora no hana
by vampire doll 13
Summary: dícese que el titulo significa "mi elegante flor del firmamento". suiseiseki y souseiseki se ponen de acuerdo para una cita nocturna a espaldas de todos... one-shot


**My ****elegant ****sky ****of ****flower**

**(Mi elegante flor del firmamento)**

Se miraban la una a la otra desde lejos, siempre intentando disimularlo enfrente de otras personas y muñecas. No, simplemente no podían aguantar la dulce tentación que les proporcionaba el estar juntas, después de todo, así había sido siempre y no tenía por que cambiar.

Una el reflejo de la otra, las dos caras de una moneda, dos muñecas _gemelas. _Y, si era así, si ambas siempre estaban juntas, ¿Cómo era posible querer más? ¿Cómo era posible que cuando se abrazaban querer algo más que un abrazo?

_¿Un beso, quizás?..._

Pero ese problema ya estaba solucionado, tenían un acuerdo, esta misma noche, en el cuarto del espejo, al fin podrían saciar todos esos deseos que se aprisionaban en sus corazones desde hace siglos.

_Los sentimientos a veces pueden más que uno mismo…_

_¿Habrían perdido la razón?_

_¿O simplemente le obedecían los deseos del corazón?_

Todo el día se habían mirado, a diferencia de otras veces, con una complicidad asfixiante que terminaría por dejarlas completamente ansiosas de que la hora acordada llegara y, por otra parte, no podían con la culpa y el dolor de pensar en lo que hacían.

_Dolía, dolía tanto amar a su hermana…_

_¿O sólo eran simples deseos oscuros?_

A la hora de la "despedida" a diferencia de otras veces, no se dijeron "adiós, hasta mañana" un simple "hasta luego" fue lo que ambas hermanas intercambiaron sintiendo las miradas de extrañeza que tenían puestas sobre sí lo otros presentes en aquella confusa escena.

_¿Confusa o mal interpretada?_

_¿O esperada, quizás?_

Suiseiseki estaba encerrada en su caja esperando la hora acordada, sin dormir y casi sin respirar, estaba como respirando a medio pulmón por lo nerviosa que estaba, sentía nítidamente los fuertes latidos de su corazón que golpeaban su pecho y un calor tan intenso que le dieron ganas de abrir su maleta para tomar aire y recuperar el aliento, mas no lo hizo, siguió esperando impacientemente.

_Esperar, esperar…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más ha de esperar?_

_¿O simplemente no lo hará?_

Souseiseki estaba sentada en la ventana del cuarto donde estarían durmiendo el abuelo y la abuela, miraba a la luna como si quisiera que esta le diera una respuesta que nadie más que ella misma podía responderse. El viento acariciaba su rojizo cabello ondeándolo de manera suave y agradable, pero la rozen maiden estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no estaba para sentir lo encantador del momento a solas, sólo podía darse cuenta de los nervios al estomago que le producían el solo pensar en lo que haría con su otra mitad, mas aun así, no dejaba de sentirse _emocionada_…

_Por fin, podría saciar sus deseos_

_¿O sólo eran infantiles caprichos?_

_¿Un juego de niñas, quizás?_

Al fin, el reloj dio las 00:00 horas, _la hora acordada._ Sus corazones se pararon en seco al oír las débiles campanadas del reloj y en seguida se pusieron en marcha…

_Al fin podrían verse…_

Suiseiseki bajó titubeando las escaleras, ahora los nervios estaban más presentes que antes por lo que tardó un poco en bajarlas completamente. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el jardín delantero para enterarse de que su hermana aún no llegaba. Cruzó el ventanal y se sentó a esperar al lado de un arbusto de la pared contraria a esperar que souseiseki hiciera su aparición.

Nueve minutos y contando, souseiseki aún no llegaba por lo que a la castaña se le viniera lo peor a la mente: _ella no iba a venir._ Suiseiseki sintiendo como el frío la vencía, se abrazó a si misma haciéndose un ovillo y auto compadeciéndose se puso a llorar en silencio…

_El corazón ya yacía roto_

_¿Es que acaso se ha roto más?_

_¿O simplemente se ha puesto a sangrar?_

Le dio por mirar al firmamento que ahora estaba envuelto en brillantes estrellas plateadas y divisó una sombra en la luna, por un momento pensó que era suigintou quien venía pero no, no era suigintou, era _ella…_

_A la que desde siempre esperó…_

_Ella_ posó sus pies en el césped con suavidad y viendo culpable a su igual quien estaba sorprendida y alegre a la vez

-disculpa mi demora-se disculpó souseiseki acercándose más a la tercera rozen maiden con sutil elegancia

Ahora era el momento, el momento que ambas habían esperado con tantas ansias. Se miaron a los ojos unos segundos para luego intentar acercarse más, _más._

Souseiseki actuaba con una frialdad penetrante, cosa que hizo que la castaña se pusiera un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero no contaba con que la semi-pelirroja la tomara de la cintura con delicadeza y dejara su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, deteniéndose poco antes de que sus labios se rozaran. Suiseiseki posó amabas manos en los hombros de su igual y también acercó con lentitud su rostro haciendo que esta vez, sus labios se rozaran en lo más mínimo. Cada una casi sin poder respirar, bebiéndose mansamente el aliento de la otra en silencio, disfrutando aquel momento que, para ellas, pasaba lentamente _y así debía ser…_

_Lento… lento…_

_¿Cuan lento es el tiempo?_

_¿O sólo lo era para ellas?_

En un movimiento sutil, la semi-pelirroja unió sus fríos labios con los cálidos de la castaña y en ese momento fueron transportadas de esa fría y lánguida noche a su mundo de sueños, fantasías y deseos más añorados.

Era como entrar en una danza de nuevos sabores y sensaciones que les producían un placer insospechado. Las cálidas caricias que intercambiaban se quedaban plasmadas en su piel de porcelana que en esos momentos comenzaba a entibiarse con el calor que sentían dentro de ellas, tal como ellas sentían, aquel sentimiento tan cálido y hermoso yacía en su corazón y estaba siendo liberado de la forma más pura de amarse que pudieron conocer jamás.

-_mi elegante flor del firmamento-_susurró suavemente suiseiseki entre besos y caricias, recordando la aparición de su gemela nueve minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

Casi imperceptible, souseiseki sonrió al escuchar tales palabras salir de aquellos labios deseados y, en un impulso apasionado, le plantó un beso a su igual penetrando con su lengua en el interior de la boca de la castaña, que hizo lo mismo, mientras ambas sin abrir los ojos aún, entraban a la casa y se sentaban en el sillón con suiseiseki desatando el lazo que rodeaba el cuello de su gemela…

**Fin**

**en fin, mi primer one-shot.... dejen comentarios onegai!**


End file.
